O despertar do amor
by Lanistark
Summary: O casamento de Tyrion e Sansa e como o amor pode nascer de uma união por interesse.
1. Epílogo

Epílogo

Sansa recebeu um corvo, Jon havia dobrado o joelho para a Rainha Dragão. Ela não conhecia a rainha estrangeira e não queria entregar tudo que reconquistou para a mulher estrangeira. Ela temia que a rainha pudesse, cedo ou tarde, se voltar contra ela. A última vez que os Starks confiaram nas promessas de um rei tudo havia corrido muito mal para eles. Sansa tinha a fidelidade dos vassalos nortenhos, mas isso seria suficiente? Ela leu e releu a carta e refletiu sobre as consequências da atitude de Jon. Ela precisava de segurança, e precisava do poder da rainha para manter o norte seguro. Os pensamentos davam voltas e voltas na cabeça dela e ela pensou que havia uma possibilidade de ter a confiança da rainha, de ter poder, e estar segura com alguém que não tinha o sobrenome Stark.

Ela procurou uma caixa antiga cujo guardava coisas que ela pensou que jamais usaria novamente. Lá no fundo, numa pequena bolsa de couro, ela encontrou o que procurava. Ela segurou com força, pedindo aos deuses argumentos para convencê-lo a recomeçar.

...

Todos estavam no pátio à espera de Jon e da comitiva da rainha. A postura estoica sempre a acompanhava e ela vestiu a armadura de cortesia que sempre fora sua maior arma. Porém quando cumprimentou a mulher de cabelos prateados e olhos violeta ela não se curvou diante dela, ainda havia muitas batalhas para que ela fosse considerada rainha. Os nortenhos também não estavam contentes, mas ninguém poderia lutar contra dragões. Ela foi fria mas cortês com a rainha, isso lhe salvara antes e a manteria segura por enquanto.

"Winterfell é sua, sua graça."

Arya pulou nos braços de Jon num abraço emocionado. O irmão bastardo sempre fora o favorito de todos, exceto de Sansa. Mas agora tudo era diferente. As batalhas e os soluços de choro, cada cicatriz, cada hematoma, cada noite, cada morte... Tudo modificou a maneira de todos os Starks encararem o mundo e um ao outro. Bran cumprimentou solenemente Jon e a Daenerys e pediu uma reunião urgentemente.

Arya avistou um rapaz moreno de olhos azuis e correu na direção dele como se fosse uma visão. Sansa percebeu não ser a única com um passado a resolver.

Então ele veio coxeando para se colocar ao lado da rainha. Um broche de mão no peito, a barba crescida que não fora capaz de cobrir a cicatriz horrenda no rosto e os olhos desiguais que a encaravam com um misto de desconfiança e curiosidade. Antes que ele chegasse até onde pretendia, ela se antecipou e caminhou até ele. Ele parou subitamente como se esperasse ter a cabeça arrancada pela direwolf. Eles se encaram por um momento, olhos azuis e olhos desiguais, a mais pura beleza do norte em contraste com o homem que era considerado o mais feio de Westeros.

Poucas coisas eram capazes de deixar o anão sem palavras, mas Sansa... Sansa era agora uma mulher muito mais linda do que ela fora em seus primeiros anos na capital. Tyrion não conseguiu respirar_. E pensar que a garota poderia ter sido arruinada por mim._

Em contrapartida poucas vezes os nortenhos eram capazes de identificar traços de alegria na filha de Ned Stark. Ela era bondosa e gentil, porém nada além disso era esperado dela. Talvez nem fosse capaz de sorrir, ninguém jamais a culparia por isso.

Sansa quase vacilou, quase correu pelo pátio e fugiu como fez após a morte de Joffrey. _Eu não posso mais fugir dele. Deixá-lo foi minha ruína._

Num movimento trêmulo ela estendeu a mão de marfim para o pequeno homem paralisado na frente dela ergueu os cantos dos lábios num sorriso quase imperceptível.

"Senhor Mão..."

Ele segurou a mão trêmula e gélida e pensou que era loucura ela não estar de luvas num inverno tão violento. Mas o pensamento logo foi afastado, pois ele reconheceu o enorme anel de Lannister. Era grande e ostentoso, para representar a quem a garota Stark pertencia. O anel de casamento.

"Meu senhor marido."

...

"Marido? Achei que você fosse viúva de outro"

Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro do cômodo, tentando entender o significado da cena no pátio. O casamento nunca fora consumado. Ela não hesitou em fugir, o deixando para ser executado. Depois fingiu ser outra pessoa e casou-se com Ramsey Bolton.

"Você certamente se certificou de anular o casamento." Ele tomou um gole de vinho. Ela havia preparado os aposentos dela para que fosse agradável para ele. Colocou vinho, livros, e mandou trazer comida suficiente para dois.

"Não foi anulado por um alto Septão, achávamos que você morreria. O casamento com Ramsey não teve validade, procurei me informar com Samwell Tarly." Ela estava sentada o encarando e não lembrava em nada a pequena pomba assustada que era o fantoche de Cersei e Joffrey.

"Esperava que eu morresse? Sinto que lhe desapontei minha dama."

"Na realidade, estou bastante feliz em lhe ver bem" O olhar dela suavizou um pouco.

Ele riu ironicamente e quase engasgou com o vinho.

"Você é hilária"

Ela franziu o cenho novamente.

"Alguns nortenhos perderiam um braço para enfiar uma espada em seu peito, Tyrion Lannister. Você pretende andar agarrado a um dragão para se proteger aqui no norte?" O nome dele soou como um insulto.

"E por que isso te preocupa?"

"Você me protegeu de Joffrey, lhe devo isto."

"Sairemos para combater o rei da noite, não serei um problema para você por muito tempo. Além disso, podemos todos morrer de uma vez e tudo pode virar um inferno congelado." Ele pegou uma coxa de frango com a mão e tirou um grande pedaço com os dentes.

"Muitos morrerão, mas não precisa ser você. Recebi um corvo de Jamie, ele pretende se unir ao exército contra o rei da noite. Que serventia você teria nesta batalha?" Ela cruzou os braços.

"Obrigado pela consideração Lady Sansa." Ele estava muito cansado, o frio do norte era demais para as articulações atrofiadas dele. Ele planejara dormir até que fosse a hora de encarar o rei da noite e morrer de uma vez por todas.

"Não é disto que se trata. O que aconteceria caso ambos morressem? O que aconteceria com o Casterly Rock? Você acha justo que o seu direito seja reivindicado por algum primo seu? Depois de tudo?" Ela tentou apelar pra tudo o que ele sempre sonhou, Casterly Rock era o sonho dele. O herdeiro dos dois poderia ser o guardião do oeste.

"Achei que você quisesse que os Lannisters fossem extintos" a exasperação vazou pelos lábios juntamente com vinho.

"Eu preciso de um herdeiro Stark e você de um herdeiro Lannister. Cersei não ficará viva por muito tempo. O que será do reino após essa guerra? Temos que unir forças. Não confiaria em mais ninguém pra estar ao meu lado."

Ela parecia muito pragmática, muito diferente do que fora antes. Tratavam-se apenas de negócios, de poder e de ter o que ele sempre almejou e foi impedido a vida inteira por Tywin. Ele seria senhor das maiores casas do reino.

"Então é por causa de poder que quer permanecer casada comigo? Achei que era por causa do meu charme."

Ela bufou e fechou os olhos em desaprovação à piada. Já era difícil demais para ela vir até ele, mas ele sempre falava demais e isso sempre a deixava desconfortável.

"Você disse que nunca consumaríamos o nosso casamento, como teríamos uma criança?"

"Eu nem havia completado catorze anos de idade , mas agora eu posso perfeitamente cumprir meus deveres de esposa. Quando eu estiver com uma criança em meu ventre você pode ir até Casterly Rock cuidar da sua propriedade. Não se preocupe, você pode vir ao norte sempre que desejar e eu não me recusarei a cumprir minhas obrigações de esposa." Tyrion percebeu o esforço que ela fez para tentar convence-lo.

Sansa tinha esperanças que ele talvez não quisesse fazer um percurso tão longo por muito tempo. Ramsay dizia que ela era uma mulher fria na cama e que não era capaz de despertar a paixão de um homem, por isso ele matinha Myranda. Tyrion logo arranjaria outra amante como Shae e se esqueceria dela. Seria um alívio. Ela precisava de um herdeiro e sabia que ele não seria capaz de machucá-la como Ramsey que costumava cortá-la e mordê-la num ritual macabro antes de penetrá-la rasgando sua feminilidade. O ato sexual não era tão ruim em comparação ao que ele fazia com ela antes... Ela seria capaz de suportar alguns minutos do ato para ter um herdeiro.

"Eu posso ser uma esposa obediente na cama. Apenas, por favor, não me machuque."

Tyrion examinou a expressão dela com desconfiança. Mas não encontrou nenhum vestígio de sarcasmo ou de piada. E a proposta era tentadora. Ele poderia ter uma reivindicação às suas terras com o apoio do norte, poderia ter uma família e poderia ter uma mulher linda, a mulher mais linda de Westeros. Ele sempre a desejou, mesmo quando ela era apenas uma garota e agora ela havia se transformado numa mulher. Era obvio que ela confiava nele, mas não o desejava como homem. Ela temia que outro homem a maltratasse. Doeu em Tyrion, pois ela merecia mais que isso. Ela merecia o cavaleiro das flores, merecia ter lindos filhos ruivos.

_Eu sou o diabinho, como ela pode se contentar com tão pouco? O que o mundo fez com você doce Sansa?_

E mesmo que ele já estivesse com a imaginação vagando por entre as pernas dela ele teve talvez o último ato de altruísmo da vida.

"Você sabe... Depois que nos casamos não fui para cama com ninguém. Você nem pode imaginar como estou faminto por uma boceta" Ele quis assustá-la_. Fuja Sansa, fuja de mim antes que eu a leve._

Ela engoliu em seco e estava certa de que estava vermelha carmesim como o manto Lannister. Mas ela sabia que ele era profano e se preparou para este tipo de conversa. Mas dizer que o anão lascivo agora era celibatário? Era se recusou a acreditar.

"Shae era sua amante. Eu compreendo perfeitamente que você tenha desejos, eu me recusei consumar o casamento. Não precisa mentir!"

"Não queria que você sofresse. Ser traída por um anão lhe humilharia e depois do casamento vermelho... Além do mais, Shae sabia que eu tinha desejos por você. Depois eu fugi... Estou há cinco anos sem foder... " ele tomou um gole de vinho e esperou a resposta.

Ela percebeu que ele não estava mentindo, fazia sentido então o jeito como Shae o tratava na frente dela. Sansa não esperava por isso, isso quase a desestabilizou. Mas ela estava acostumada a ser cobiçada por Mindinho e percebia que alguns senhores a queriam como esposa ultimamente, especialmente Lorde Royce. Isso a fez tomar tal atitude. Ela precisava de um marido em que ela pudesse confiar e esse marido já existia.

"Você estava em seu de direito de desejar sua esposa, eu que não cumpri com minhas obrigações. Espero que me perdoe. Mas eu mudei muito. Talvez você possa não me desejar da forma que estou agora, talvez eu esteja arruinada... " Havia tanta dor nos olhos dela "Mas não farei com que espere muito mais e esta noite você pode decidir melhor." Ela estava segurando as mãos com firmeza, não queria que ele a visse tremer.

"Não vou me deitar com você, é óbvio que não é isso que você quer. Fizemos nossos votos e sei que você quer permanecer neste casamento, mas eu vou dormir em outro lugar. Não quero que faça o que não quer. Você merece mais que isto. Vamos esperar o fim dessa guerra contra os mortos para decidir melhor nossas ações."

"Mas..." _Você vai morrer._

"Você disse que seria uma esposa obediente."

"Sim, meu marido."

Ela reuniu as saias e saiu do quarto sem falar outra palavra.

...

O jantar foi servido no grande salão. Era uma comida simples, pois não houve tempo para grandes preparativos e Sansa ajudou a servir as pessoas. Muitos devoraram a sopa como se fosse o prato mais elaborado e a maioria estava quase caindo sobre a comida devido o cansaço da viagem. Daenerys e Jon já haviam ouvido a história sobre a origem de Jon e sussurravam o tempo todo. Todos já haviam percebido que ele era mais que um súdito fiel e que após a guerra era provável que, se todos sobrevivessem, já estava decidido quem estaria ao lado da rainha no trono de ferro.

Alguns nortenhos encaravam Tyrion com desdém, mas ele já estava acostumado com isso desde que nascera. E ignorou se dedicando ao vinho e a conversa com Verme Cinzento sobre os preparativos para a partida do exército.

"Vamos nos recolher, meu marido?" Sansa sentou ao lado dele, mas ele nem sequer a olhou. Tyrion pensou em ir embora como ela fez no dia do casamento de Jofffey. Mas uma promessa estúpida de que ele jamais a magoaria o fez ficar. Sem contar que nunca em toda vida dele alguma mulher pediu para se deitar com ele se não fosse pelo ouro. Essa perspectiva o deixou excitado, ele teria que encontrar uma prostitua ruiva na vila de inverno para afogar o sentimento que cresceu dentro dele.

"As pessoas precisam ver que nos aposentados juntos, mas eu vou pra meu próprio quarto." Ela deu um olhar nervoso pra ele e partiu pegando a mão dele para que todos vissem os dois saindo juntos.

O quarto dele não era muito distante do dela, então quando ele a deixou na porta dos aposentos ela tomou coragem se ajoelhou e o segurou firme pelas mãos.

"Eu falei sério, Tyrion."

"Pare com isso, Sansa. Vou dormir, decidi ir com o exército lutar contra o rei da noite. O meu lugar é ao lado da minha Rainha"

"Você vai morrer"

"Já lutei outras batalhas, não sou inapto. Me deixe morrer tentando impedir que tudo acabe para você também." Ele a beijou suavemente na mão esquerda, era tudo o que ele poderia ter agora. Ele não queria deixá-la grávida, se acaso morresse. "Boa noite, Sansa."

"Boa noite."

Ela observou ele se afastar e entrar no quarto localizado no final do corredor e entrou no quarto fechando a porta com força. O que ela poderia fazer? Se acaso ele morresse ela nunca poderia conceber um herdeiro. Ela sabia que ele nunca a machucaria e não poderia confiar em outro homem. A frustração tomou conta dela. Afinal, ele disse que só se deitaria com ela quando ela pedisse e ela pediu. O que mais ele queria? Ele queria que ela desejasse estar com ele? Mas ela não queria estar com ninguém! Ela queria estar segura, apenas. Jon certamente iria para a capital e ela deveria perpetuar o nome Stark em Winterfell.

Ela começou a se despir até que estava apenas nas roupas de baixo. Tomou uma taça de vinho e soltou os cabelos com raiva e frustração.

_A maior arma de uma mulher está entre as pernas dela. _cersei havia falado.

"Está na hora de agir. A vida toda você foi uma pomba estúpida" ela falou para o reflexo no espelho.

...

Tyrion estava deitado na cama refletindo sobre o que acabara de acontecer, dificilmente ele conseguiria dormir esta noite.

_Quase cinco anos sem uma mulher e me abster da única mulher que tenho todo o direito de reivindicar. Que piada de mal gosto._

Ele se virou e fechou os olhos, mas a imaginação vagou para a imagem da dama do Norte. Ele tentou lembrar da garota assustada na noite de núpcias, da frieza dela quando ela descobriu a morte da mãe e do irmão pelas mãos dos Lanniters. Os deuses testemunharam que ele não queria sentir o que estava sentindo, mas era mais forte do que ele. Ela era tão linda. Mesmo com toda modéstia dos trajes dela, ele não pode deixar de notar o vestido apertado na cintura delgada, o cheiro de limão tão característico. O sorriso contido nos lábios perfeitos... A mão vagou para o membro já duro, em busca de alívio. _Um ultimo alívio antes de tudo ir para o inferno._

A porta abriu abruptamente.

"Sete infernos! Podrick!" ele olhou por cima do ombro e viu Sansa recostada na porta, os cabelos soltos estavam jogados para trás e ela usava apenas com a mudança, ela também estava descalça. Ele percebeu que a escolha do turno foi deliberada, a camisola era tão justa que se agarrava a ela como se fosse uma parte dela, o tecido tão transparente... Por baixo não havia nada.

"Eu quero consumar nossa união , eu preciso disto." Ela caminhou até a cama e deixou a camisola cair dos ombros revelando sua nudez. Nada mais que um movimento mecânico, ela já havia feito dezenas de vezes antes. E ela olhou para o chão esperando a ordem dele.

Tyrion já a havia visto nua, mas ela era tão jovem... Muito diferente da mulher em que ela havia se transformado. O corpo dela parecia um relógio de areia devido às curvas que ela adquiriu. O esforço que ele fez para tentar não olhar foi quase sobre-humano, ele não queria se aproveitar de uma mulher desesperada. Ele direcionou os olhos para a camisola amontoada no chão.

"Olhe para mim, meu marido" A voz trêmula, a possível rejeição a deixou devastada.

Ele não foi capaz de resistir mais, ninguém seria capaz de tal façanha. A pele leitosa. As curvas dela... As pernas longas, uma fina penugem vermelha cobria a feminilidade, a curva dos quadris largos em contraste com a cintura extremamente estreita. Ela era como uma ampulheta. Mas quando os olhos chegaram na altura dos seios ele não conseguiu reprimir um gemido.

"Porra... Sansa... Porra"

Ela deveria gastar muito tempo tentando esconder as enormes colinas, nos vestidos e peles na tentativa de não chamar tanta atenção para si. Certamente o significado da palavra perfeição foi reinventado na mente dele.

"Você pode ter qualquer homem que quiser."

"Eu já sou casada...

A excitação no membro quase explodiu. Ele percebeu quando os olhos dela pousaram pesadamente no volume das calças. Tyrion achou que ela não conseguiria depois de perceber o quanto ele estava faminto por ela, mas mesmo com o corpo dela tremendo em nervosismo ele pode capturar uma partícula de triunfo nos olhos dela.

Como ele poderia afastá-la e humilhá-la depois de uma atitude quase heroica?

"Apagarei as velas..."

Sansa sabia que era linda, tinha plena consciência disso. Mas isso só lhe trouxe desgraça. Só restava um único detalhe que era difícil demais de expor.

"Não é necessário. Quero que veja que não sou perfeita, talvez eu não lhe agrade e você pode anular o casamento definitivamente se quiser, não quero lhe enganar. Mas se você me quiser de volta eu serei sua até meu ultimo suspiro. Eu lhe darei filhos e cuidarei de você na sua velhice e eu nunca lhe faltarei com o respeito como homem e marido"

Ela falou humildemente e se virou jogando os cabelos por cima do ombro.

Tyrion havia sido escravo em Essos quando fugiu após a morte de Joffrey, mas ela tinha muito mais cicatrizes do que ele. Longas e longas linhas de pele removida por lâmina se estendiam pelas costas e nádegas. Ele ficou atônito. Ele sabia que ela sofreu no segundo casamento, mas a visão o deixou mortificado.

"Sansa..."

"Se você desejar eu coloco uma roupa, não é algo bonito de se olhar"

"Você não deveria ter passado por isto. Não depois de tudo..."

"Elas são parte de mim, não há como me livrar delas. Posso deitar ou você vai embora?" Ela tremeu de nervosismo e se cobriu com as mãos.

"Tudo bem, não precisa se envergonhar! Você continua linda e eu continuo sendo um anão. Eu jamais lhe rejeitaria por causa de algumas cicatrizes. Você esqueceu que me falta uma parte do nariz?" Se ele a rejeitasse depois disso poderia passar a impressão de que ele teria nojo das cicatrizes. Além do mais, ela era realmente linda demais, mesmo depois de todo o sofrimento. A mulher mais linda que já tirou a roupa para ele e a única que não era uma prostituta.

Ele pulou da cama e começou a tirar a roupa revelando o corpo desproporcional e torcido e ela não desviou os olhos, já havia visto um homem nu. E ele era belo e fez coisas terríveis com ela, ela não temia mais a feiura. Quando ele tirou a calça ela reprimiu um suspiro.

_É muito maior que o de Ramsay... Deuses isso vai ser muito dolorido._ Ela pensou, mas não deixou transparecer.

"Tem certeza, Sansa?"

"Por favor. Vamos acabar logo com isso."

"Tudo bem. Eu nunca estive com uma mulher que não estivesse visando meu ouro."

"Eu não quero ouro, nós somos casados. Isso já se demorou demais."

"Eu sei... Deite."

Ela obedeceu, abriu as pernas levantando os joelhos e fechou os olhos.

"Eu não vou lhe machucar. Se for demais para você apenas fale."

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. _Sempre dói, seja firme Sansa. Você pode suportar._

Ele subiu num banquinho e sentou-se na cama. Depois se posicionou entre as pernas dela e a beijou castamente na boca. Ela demonstrou coragem e abriu os lábios lhe dando acesso a língua. Ela não queria resistir, queria que ele soubesse que ela poderia ser uma boa esposa. Os planos dela dependiam disso. O beijo foi breve, mas ela sentiu o membro já duro dele pressionado na barriga.

Tyrion a beijou no pescoço e um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo dela e depois arrastou o que estava do nariz pelo comprimento. Ela já estava um pouco suava, mesmo com o frio, possivelmente pelo nervosismo. Mas ainda sim exalou a nota cítrica do limão.

"Espantosamente longo..."

"Isso lhe desagrada?"

"Pelos deuses, não. É absolutamente perfeito." outros três beijos no pescoço.

A língua dele brincou ao longo da clavícula e o formigamento na área surgiu, uma sensação que ela nunca havia experimentado. O pulso dela se acelerou em antecipação. Quando ele desceu para se ajustar entre as pernas, ela esperou a estocada e a dor, mas não aconteceu e então ela abriu os olhos.

Ele estava olhando uma cicatriz que ela tinha no seio. Marcas de dentes, um pedaço de pele arrancado, uma lembrança da noite de núpcias com Ramsey.

"Sinto muito" ele não esperou a resposta e beijou a pele deformada.

Outro arrepio. Uma sensação de formigamento surgiu entre as pernas.

Ele desceu até outra cicatriz na barriga e a beijou. Ela arfou e sentiu uma onda de choque com o contato.

Tyrion ficou satisfeito com a forma que o corpo dela respondeu aos estímulos, mesmo que Sansa fosse um dama e estivesse se esforçando para não demonstrar. Então ele subiu novamente e beijou um mamilo. Algo aconteceu dentro dela, ela agarrou os lençóis como os dedos. Ele continuou com as carícias e depois parou.

"Posso continuar?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

Ele chupou o outro mamilo e apertou o primeiro com os dedos. Ela reprimiu um gemido. O que ele estava fazendo? Mas ela sabia que era o dever dela suportar tudo que o marido fizesse, só não imaginava que poderia gostar. Ela nunca gostou das noites com Ramsey. Ele a batia e mordia e cortava e sempre se forçava sobre ela. Até que ela não foi capaz de aguentar tanta dor... Mas isso já era diferente demais. Ele se dedicou bastante ao mamilo enrijecido e a tateava para não deixar o outro peito sem atenção. Ela percebeu que ele pressionava todo o corpo sobre ela, mas o peso não a incomodou, era quase reconfortante tê-lo tão próximo, a forma como ele a sugava e apertava não a incomodava. Quando ele retirou a mão ela foi mais rápida e o segurou onde ele estava massageando.

Tyrion retirou a boca do mamilo quase escandalizado. Ela estava com o olhos fechados, a boca em formato de o. Ela sabia que ele a encarava e não queria abrir os olhos e perder a coragem.

"Por favor, meu senhor. Continue" _é tão bom._

Foi demais. Ele tentou ser gentil e delicado, mas era querer demais depois do pedido dela. E não era esforço algum para ele estar debruçado sobre os mais lindos espécimes de peitos que ele já havia visto na terra. Então ele se agarrou ao que ele instantaneamente declarou como seu novo lar e a cada movimento da língua e dedos dele Sansa lutou para não engasgar.

_Finalmente ficarei com marcas que não são de dor._

Quando ele se satisfez Sansa não pôde suprimir um pequeno gemido frustrado.

"Eu poderia ficar a noite toda fazendo apenas isso. Mas isso não lhe daria um bebê, minha dama."

Ele desceu e beijou o umbigo e o aperto em sua feminilidade foi inevitável.

Ele parou novamente.

"O que houve? Lhe desagrado?" ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

Ele estava com a cabeça entre as pernas dela olhando os cachos ruivos. Ela se sentiu exposta demais e tentou se cobrir.

"Não!" ele segurou a mão dela. "Como ele pôde mutilar alguém tão perfeito quanto você?"

Ele beijou outra cicatriz fina na virilha.

Ela gemeu alto desta vez. Ele sorriu satisfeito.

"Sinto muito!" Ela fechou a boca com mão. Não achava que isso fosse possível ou que qualquer homem pudesse chegar tão perto de lá com nada além do pênis. E embora, possivelmente, fosse obsceno algo a impediu de sair correndo da cama. Ela fechou os olhos.

Ele viu que ela não entendia nada de prazer, apenas dor. E queria que ela ficasse calma.

"podemos para e continuar depois."

"Não. Você pode continuar do jeito que desejar. Aproveite o corpo de sua esposa, meu senhor" nunca durava muito com Ramsey.

"É Tyrion. Me chame de Tyrion. Eu não vou me aproveitar de você, vamos fazer amor e por muito tempo ainda."

_Deuses me deem forças._

Então, antes que ela pudesse ter coragem para fugir, ele lambeu o pequeno nó no topo do monte entre as pernas dela.

"O quê? Oh... Oh..." ela não conseguiu reprimir o gemido.

A palma da língua a chicoteava ponto com maestria e o aperto dentro dela se intensificou. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar, a respiração ficou fraca e ofegante. Ela olhou pra baixo e ele estava a encarando com malícia e satisfação. Ele continuou com o doce martírio. Sansa agarrou os cachos loiros dele num ato de desespero e ele se sentiu encorajado a lamber mais rápido e rápido. Ela começou a sentir que uma umidade se formou entre as pernas dela e achou que poderia estar sangrando, mas não estava no período lunar dela. Ele chupou a umidade.

"Magnífica"

Tyrion retornou ao ponto sensível e determinou um ritmo intenso demais para ela suportar sem gemer. E todas as vezes que ela estava prestes a chegar à borda do prazer ele retirava a língua do ponto e beijava a parte interna na coxa. Isso se repetiu até que ela entrou numa espiral de prazer e agonia, o nome dele como um hino em seus lábios Tyrion, Tyrion, Tyrie, Tyrie... Até que ela implorou "Tenha misericórdia de mim, meu senhor."

Mas ele não estava satisfeito e introduziu um dedo na fenda e enquanto a lambia, o dedo explorava de uma forma como se todos os nervos do corpo estivessem conectados aquele único ponto e eles todos juntos explodiriam a qualquer momento. Então foi o fim, ou começo... Ela não sabia. Ela levantou os pés do colchão, os joelhos quase chegando aos ombros. em rendição ao prazer gutural que a levou ao desconhecido. Tyrion amaldiçoou enquanto sentia a umidade escorrer pelos dedos

"Sansa... foda-se" Ele quase chorou com a cena.

Ela tremeu em um espasmo violento, enquanto a abertura pressionava ferozmente a dedo dele. As pernas dela envolveram a cabeça dele. Não havia mais dor ou sofrimento, apenas contemplação e prazer puro, simples e primitivo. Ela sussurrou palavras ininteligíveis e depois as pernas ficaram moles e inertes.

Ele a encarou com os olhos incrédulos. Ela era demais para ele, de todas as formas e sentidos.

"Você está pronta?"

"Sim." Ela quase esqueceu do propósito do ato.

"Você não precisa fazer nada, apenas abra as pernas novamente. Ela o fez e pensou que agora viria a parte ruim, ele a rasgaria. Ela sabia. Fechou os olhos e Tyrion entrou rápido, duro. Ele se enterrou nela até o punho. Ela tremeu com a intensidade do movimento mas não havia dor alguma, ao contrário.

"Doeu?"

"Não!" Quase uma súplica.

"Você está tão molhada..."

Então outro jato quente escorreu da feminilidade _dela_. Tyrion arregalou os olhos a observando trancar os olhos com força e morder o lábio.

_Eu já tenho mais de quarenta anos, vinte a mais que ela. Sou anão, deformado e ela reage assim a mim._

Ele estava tão faminto por ela agora que ele fez de novo, duro forte e muito fundo. Outra vez com a mesma paixão. E assim se estabeleceu um padrão. Sansa achou que a urgência em que ele a levava poderia machucar, mas era tão prazeroso quanto o que ele havia feito com boca e apertou as pernas em torno dele o encorajando. Ele entendeu e continuou com força, uma força que não parecia compatível com o tamanho dele. O ritmo era frenético, ela achou que poderia se quebrar com tanta urgência. As entranhas começaram arder e se contorcer novamente e o aperto a pegou no centro onde ele se movia e ela o abraçou e apertou como se pudesse absorver a presença do marido.

"Um coração, uma carne, uma alma. Minha esposa..." Ele sussurrou para ela.

"Sim meu senhor, até meu último suspiro" não era amor, eram negócios. Mas a conexão que surgiu no momento foi tão forte que as duas almas foram arrebatadas pelo momento.

Ele não demorou muito a se derramar dentro dela e eles chegaram ao climax gemendo juntos. Houve uma sintonia de quem jamais passou, nem sequer, um minuto separado em toda a vida.

Ele desabou em cima dela, ainda dentro dela, muito cansado para pensar e ela ainda estava agarrada a ele. Depois de alguns minutos ela recuperou a consciência e o soltou. Ele rolou para lado da cama e a cobriu com um lençol pois não queria que ela se sentisse ainda mais envergonhada. Sansa provavelmente não estava ciente do quão ousada e selvagem ela havia sido na cama. Os gemidos eram tão baixos, tão contidos, mas tão sinceros...

_Nunca ninguém me quis dessa forma._ Tyrion pensou

"Posso lhe abraçar?" ele perguntou timidamente pois temia que ela o repudiasse. Afinal, as obrigações já haviam sido cumpridas.

"Se o senhor deseja..." Ela estava confusa, não imaginou que poderia sentir tais coisas, pensou que talvez o tivesse assustado com os gemidos e não queria que ele tivesse uma impressão errada sobre ela. Sansa se virou para ele e levantou o lençol para que se aconchegasse junto a ela. Tyrion rastejou, colocou um único beijo no osso da clavícula dela e Sansa quase sorriu.

"Vejo que aprecia verdadeiramente o meu pescoço"

"Verdade seja dita, não consigo pensar em nada de eu não goste em você" ele apoiou a cabeça sobre o braço dela, enfiou o rosto entre os seios pesados e inalou o cheiro do doce que ela exalava. Sansa sorriu timidamente das cócegas que ele causou.

"Esse dois minha senhora, esses dois..."

"Eu sei. Tenho muito trabalho para disfarçá-los." ela conseguiu corar mesmo depois de tudo o que fizeram.

"Porque você faria isso?" ele falou enquanto apertava levemente o tema da conversa. Tyrion não conseguia mais tirar as mãos dela, talvez por ele não conseguir acreditar que estavam juntos numa cama. _Finalmente_.

"Arya diz que pareço uma enfermeira, a velha Nan. E também, a atenção que eles receberam antes não foram uma boa experiência" ela apontou para as duas marcas de mordida.

Ele se inclinou e beijou novamente as cicatrizes. Ela se arrepiou instantaneamente.

"Se quiser preservar sua modéstia eu não vou me opor. Mas esqueça o que Arya disse, É loucura. Eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo"

"Obrigada Tyrion, muito obrigada."

Sansa foi invadida por uma onda de ternura, e acariciou os cabelos e beijou a cicatriz no rosto dele e depois os lábios timidamente. Ambos eram tão marcados e destruídos pela guerra. O macaco demoníaco e a filha do traidor. Por isso, talvez, houvesse tanto entendimento entre eles.

Eles embarcaram juntos num sono pesado e sem sonhos.

...

No dia seguinte o exército partiu para combater o rei da noite. Bran foi junto. Tyrion e Sansa permaneceram no castelo. Arya partiu em seu cavalo sorrindo largamente para Gendry, aparentemente não havia sido apenas Tyrion e Sansa quem tinham estado entre lençóis.

Sansa exigiu que todos respeitassem Tyrion como o marido da guardiã do norte, ameaçando de morte quem a desobedecesse. Ele não esperava tanta fúria de uma mulher que já fora chamada de pequena pomba. Eles seguiram com os preparativos para o inverno e continuaram cuidando do castelo, e abastecendo os estoques de comida. Sansa atendia os peticionários durante quase todo o dia e os dois quase não se encontravam ou falavam. Quando se encontravam, ela o evitada o dia inteiro e jantava sozinha no próprio solar enquanto ele ficava muito tempo na biblioteca. Mas quando se encontravam no quarto eles cumpriam as obrigações matrimoniais sem hesitar. Ela nunca mais o recusou e muitas vezes o esperava na cama coberta apenas por peles e sem roupa alguma.

O jeito dela o deixava confuso e frustrado. As habilidades dele como amante eram famosas, mas ele queria que eles fossem amigos, que pudessem ser como uma carne como prometeram diante dos sete. Mas a guardiã do norte era quase como uma estátua de gelo inacessível para ele.

...

A guerra terminou. A muralha caiu . Arya matou o rei da noite, mas o saldo de mortos foi imenso com Jamie, Gendry e tantos outros. Bran foi para a floresta novamente cumprir seu destino. Arya esperava um filho de Gendry, como uma herança do amor interrompido. Brienne esperava um filho de Jaime. Todos as mulheres pareciam ter engravidado antes da guerra, menos Daenerys.

Daenerys foi junto com Jon reivindicar o trono de ferro, e queimou Porto real. Mas Jon tinha direito ao trono e era completamente apaixonado por ela. Cercei sucumbiu. Mas o reino estava destruído.

Como foi combinado Tyrion foi reivindicar o que era dele em Casterly Rock, deixando Sansa com uma barriga inchada por uma criança. Ela se despediu friamente do marido, a máscara de aço que ela usava em público como instrumento de defesa era como um muro entre eles.

_Encontre prazer com ele, mas ame apenas os seus filhos. Quanto mais pessoas amamos mais enfraquecemos_. Cersei falou novamente na cabeça dela.

Nem ao menos um beijo na mão ela permitiu que ele lhe desse, o ressentimento foi inevitável. Tyrion partiu muito magoado e Sansa sentiu muitas coisas ao ver o marido ir embora, nenhuma delas era alivio.


	2. o desjejum

O desjejum

Nos momentos em que estavam na câmara de dormir, na cama, eles estavam sempre unidos como uma única carne. Eles estavam acoplados como se a vida dependesse disso. E quantas vidas eles geraram juntos ... Como as pessoas comentaram a postura estética da guarda do norte, e ela nunca permite que ninguém, especialmente o marido, se aproxime muito dela. Mas na privacidade do quarto não havia gelo na pele ou alma dela.

Ele espera durante anos que ela abre para o casamento e o mesmo contra todas as possibilidades e eventos, mesmo com o período de intervalo ou o relógio chega ao fim.

Enquanto ela ou montava ele não conseguiu se lembrar dos momentos de construção inicial dessa união. E quando ela chega ao clímax, jogando a cabeça para trás e quebrando com a sua excitação, ele tem certeza do mesmo com cicatrizes de tortura e todo o sofrimento que ainda atormenta algumas noites ... Ele, mesmo sendo o homem mais feio dos sete reinos, era como um bálsamo pra todas as feridas dela. E essa sensação de poder e pertencer já era suficiente para que ele explodisse em mil pedaços dentro dela.

"Ohhh Tyrie" ela gemeu no pescoço dele tentando reprimir o grito.

"Você vai acordar como crianças no outro cômodo."

Ela corada pelo esforço "Sinto muito, meu senhor."

"Pare de me chamar de senhor!"

Ela sorri e beija os lábios. E o abraça para que ele se aninhe junto a ela. Enquanto ele acaricia distraidamente uma curva da cintura "O que a preocupa tanto?"

"Por que você fala isso?"

"Sempre que você está ansiosa como uma coelha. "

"Como se atreve? Além do mais, não é como se fosse uma tortura para você ... "

"Querida, eu só quero que você se abra para mim!"

Mais ainda? Da forma que eu me abro para você em breve teremos mais filhos que Walder Frey! "Ela sorriu olhando ternamente para ele.

"Não nos comparam aquele crápula. Você, minha querida, é como a rainha Alysanne: linda, de bom coração e uma excelente reprodutora. "

"Essa coisa de gêmeos é legado da sua família"

"Além de pernas curtas?"

"Quando você também conhece nossos filhos. Pare ou minhas pernas estão fechadas pra você! "

Ele beijou o longo pescoço dela

"Não mude de assunto. o que te deixa tão ansiosa, Sansa? "

"Eu não quero que você vá para Casterly Rock, seus filhos precisam de você."

"Mas é minha herança, não posso abandonar tudo o que tenho. E já está tudo pronto para uma viagem. "

"Achei que sua família fosse mais importante."

"Casterly Rock é uma casa dos Lannisters, nossa família é Lannister."

"Minha família é Stark, eu sou uma Stark e meus filhos são Starks. Nunca mais sairemos do norte novamente. "

"Ned é um Lannister. Todos os outros podem ser o que você quiser, mas eu preciso de um cordeiro! Já passou o momento de Ned conhecer ou se tornar herdado. Você não queria uma aliança forte? Todos os anos eu o douro como quiser. "

"Mas Ned é tão reservado e tímido ..."

"Você quer que eu leve Rickon, Tomem ou Bran?"

"Não eu não quero que Rickon sofra ou que você sofra naquele lugar horrível, ele não suporta! E Bran é um bebê! Tomem não pode se separar da irmã, eles são gêmeos. Não, não, não ... "

"Você é um guardião do Norte e eu do Oeste, temos que chegar a um acordo."

"Vou pensar em algo. Vou me lavar, está na hora de comer Joana. "

"Relaxe. Você não pode ficar nervoso. "Ele virou e virou os olhos instantaneamente.

Ela pensou em lavar-se em frente ao espelho. Com uma bacia e um pano úmido ou rosto, como mãos e partes de mulher. Como marcas na barriga eram um lembrete de quantos filhos ela carregava, como marcas nas costas de quanto sofrimento ela suporta. E mesmo assim tão bela que inspirou canções, mesmo que apenas pouco se aproxime. A guardiã do norte era amada pelos nortenhos, mas também temida, pois era implacável com quem a sagrada. Ela suspirou de cansaço e vestiu uma camisola. Joana que já estava agitada. Sansa sentou-se em uma cadeira e alimentou uma filha enquanto estava embalsamar para que voltasse rapidamente ao sono. Quando o bebê terminou, já estava dormindo novamente.

Sansa partiu para o cômodo no final do corredor. No quarto das fêmeas Tyrianna e Cat, de nove anos, que não podem ser mais diferentes, a primeira de cabelos loiros, como os de pai e olhos azuis traçam o rosto delicado em contraste com o corpo rechonchudo. Uma segunda filha, ruiva como a mãe dos olhos Lannister e muito mais magra que a irmã. Como irmãs dormem juntas em uma cama mesmo tendo duas no quarto. Ned de sete anos, já dormia sozinho como um futuro senhor de Winterfell. Com os cabelos loiros prateados, mas os olhos digitais como o pai, um azul e outro preto. No terceiro quarto de casal de cinco anos, Tommem e Myrcella, ambos Loiros Lannister, com os olhos cinzas Stark. Possivelmente as crianças mais lindas do norte. Depois do quarto dos meninos menores, onde Rickon, um filho idêntico ao pai, mas com cabelos ruivos,

"Abraço?" Ele estica os braços e Sansa ou pega aninhando no colo e seleciona eu estava canada demais para tentar colocá-lo na cama outra vez.

"Vamos comigo para o meu quarto?"

"Sim"

A diferença de tempo de nascimento de Bran para uma pequena Joana foi apenas nove meses após o fato de que Joana nasceu um pouco antes do previsto, ou era impressionante até os padrões de reprodução de Sansa e Tyrion. E eles eram ambos ruivos de olhos verdes, Tyrion costuma dizer que eles eram praticamente gêmeos.

_Oito filhos, OITO. E estou tendo náuseas pela manhã. Céus_ ... Ela acariciou o abdômen.

Ela suspirou de tocar e cantar ... Todas as noites esse ritual se repete, exatamente como Catelyn fez. Enquanto voltava para os aposentos com Bran no colo, fez uma pré-silenciosa para a mãe e os deuses antigos cuidaram sempre de seus bebês. Ela entrou no quarto, Tyrion já roncava e deitou-se ao filho num sono sem sonhos. Era uma vez que isso acontece, quando os pesadelos são perseguidos ou acordados.

...

Os Starks sempre gravam ou jejum reúnem-se nos papéis de Sansa e Tyrion, onde há uma enorme mesa para acomodar todos os filhos e puderam ter mais privacidade. Sansa estava com Joana e Bran, cada um em um lugar, enquanto encarava o prato, nauseada.

"Você está parecendo Lysa Arryn, talvez possa ter uma enfermeira novamente para ajudar"

"Estamos todos em família. Eu nunca tive tempo de alimentação como outras crianças por muito tempo. Apenas após o nascimento de Bran, você pode dedicar mais isso. Não é? "Ele parece para os filhos e o irmão faz a cabeça em afirmação. "Sempre estive ocupado cuidando da reconstrução de Winterfell e você nunca esteve aqui para me ajudar."

"Essa história outra vez? Como se você se importasse ... "

"Seus filhos se importam." Myrcella começou a tagarelar e brigar com Tommem por ele sempre roubar comida do prato dela e Tommem negativamente.

"Eu sou um pai bom, me esforcei para cumprir minhas obrigações ... Eu vi que você fez Tommem, pare de atormentar sua irmã", era muito difícil manter uma conversa sem ser interrompida por uma criança.

"Eu não quero mais dormir no mesmo quarto que essa casa" Tommem jogou um pedaço de pão na irmã e Myrcella começou a chorar instantaneamente.

Rickon empurrou o irmão da cadeira "Não é um tratado tão selvagem!"

Em pouco tempo, começou uma discussão absurda sobre quem deveria aceitar mais um acordo com uma ordem de nascimento e acabou indo para o caminho do filho preferido da mãe, que na opinião de Rickon era ele próprio, pois era o mais parecido com Tyrion e Catelyn mas não desaprova já que ela era mais parecida com Sansa e que, por isso mesmo, era mais bonita da família. Tyrion Beliscou ou que restabeleceu o nariz com os dedos e o estômago de Sansa se contorceu ainda mais, ela ouviu falar, mas temeu que pôde vomitar sobre uma mesa. Até que Anna bateu com os punhos na mesa.

"Calem a boca! Pela fé dos sete. Eu sou a mais velha, a mais loira e a que leu mais livros da maldita biblioteca. E eu sou o único que tem os olhos azuis da mamãe. Vocês dois devem ter se contentado apenas comigo. "Ela apontou para os pais.

"E eu também, não é?" Cat gemeu.

"Isso! Com licença. "Ela corre ou guarda no centro da mesa e sai batendo à porta com uma irmã correndo atrás dela.

"Ela também é mais gorda!" Ned bufou.

"Fazer filhos é muito bom" Tyrion sussurrou para Sansa, que ignorou a piada suja do marido e sussurrou de volta.

"Vamos mudar para uma ala acima do grande salão, lá tem mais quartos. Myrcella pode dormir sozinha, já está na hora "Não era bom ter gêmeos de sangue Lannister dividindo os mesmos papéis e, mesmo que eles fossem muito crianças ainda, ela não queria arriscar com outro caso de família. Já basta Jon e Daenerys para alimentar a língua dos nortenhos. Sansa não suporta os filhos que eram como Jaime e Cersei.

"Acho uma péssima ideia. Não é uma área tão privada quanto aqui "

"Mas lá podemos ter mais espaço. Já está decidido. Em Casterly Rock, você pode decidir, mas aqui quem decide sou eu. Vá repreender sua filha pelo comportamento afetado. Estou ocupado no momento, como pode ver. "Ela estalou a língua.

"Talvez eu deva dormir nos estábulos" Ele saltou da cadeira e fez uma careta de dor.

"Tyrion venha aqui." Ela ordenou.

Ele se aproxima dela ainda com o centro fechado.

"Termine o chá, vai ser bom para suas dores."

"Tem gosto de merda." Ned e Rickon gargalharam alto.

"Não é pior que cerveja. Tomé. Sansa suspirou. "Você tem a boca suja".

"Você tira a minha autoridade completamente, mulher." Ele tomou o chá em um único gole e fez uma careta ainda pior. Mas Sansa também estava com uma cara nada amigável e não deu o trabalho de responder a uma provocação dele. Tyrion bufou e acenou para como crianças saírem com ele. Tommem deu um beijo na bochecha de Sansa e enquanto ela estava distraída ele pegou o prato ou bolo de abacate.

"Veja papai, veja o que ele fez!" Mas o Tomem já havia saído do quarto correndo e Myrcella correu atrás dele.

"Nunca vi gêmeos que brigassem tanto!" Tyrion se aproximou de Sansa que estava muito mais pálida que o habitual. "Você também não está bem, que belo por nós criamos. Descanse um pouco ... "Como duas crianças soltam o peito da mãe ao mesmo tempo e começam a tagarelar em um idioma desconhecido e Sansa não presta atenção às palavras do marido e Tyrion desistiu de conversar. "Vamos brincar, vamos brincar no jardim de vidro."

"Ned fica. Ele vai me ajudar com o tribunal. Joana também fica. "

"Sim, _Lady Stark_ ." Ele retirou o filho da mãe e o menino gritou em desaprovação. "Vamos garotão, vamos dar comida aos patos !. Você quer? Bom garoto! Podrick e o bebê também vão! "O menino saltou batendo palmas.

Quando ele saiu com as crianças, ela vestiu-se e virou-se para o filho mais velho, reunindo todo o esforço que conseguiu para falar.

"Ned, você será um senhor como seu avô. Deve começar a cumprir com as exigências de um senhor. Hoje você vai ajudar mamãe com algumas tarefas. Nem sempre é fácil tomar certas decisões, seja corajoso. "

"Eu sou mamãe."

"Muito bem."

Algumas horas depois, ele já ouvia algumas reivindicações de bandeirinhas e aldeões. Alguns vinham pedir comida, outros pediam abrigo após uma longa viagem. Havia um ladrão que ela sentia como vestir o preto.

Ned estava ficando entendido e se remexia no colo da mãe.

"Mamãe, gostaria de ficar com o pai. Joana já foi!

"Joana é um bebê, você é um senhor" Ela deu um olhar duro, o menino se encolheu.

Estamos quase terminando Suavizou um pouco. A verdade é que ela também não gosta de tal papel, não foi criada para isso e como náuseas não foram ajudadas em nada.

O último pedido não poderia ter sido pior. Alguns homens trazem um homem maltrapilho e machucado. O acusado de ter violado uma pobre garota.

"Mamãe, o que isso quer dizer?"

Ela suportou, como memórias vieram à tona e o ódio que ela tentava reprimir de repente explodiu.

"Tragam a garota" ela ficou de pé.

A garota tinha apenas sete anos, os olhos roxos, ou lábio partido. As memórias vieram à mente e o estômago sacudiu mais uma vez. _Ele me bateu, e me virou de costas e se forçou sobre mim, eu cantei muito e ainda não consigo sentar direito. _Uma voz da garota ecoava pela mente e Sansa foi vista transportada para outro lugar. Ned estremeceu ao lado da mãe. Ela estava em chamas, mas conseguiu manter a calma.

"É o conhecimento de todos que fez o último abusador que teve a infelicidade do meu caminho."

Lady Stark, misericórdia. Eu posso vestir o preto. "

"Você vai vestir o preto, certamente. Levem uma garota ao meistre para ser cuidada. "Ela se aproximou da menina e com um lenço enxugou o sangue do canto da boca da criança. "Onde estão seus pais?"

"Não tenho ninguém, eu trabalho para trocar comida." A menina gemeu.

"Qual seu nome?" Sansa teve que lutar contra como lágrimas que picavam os olhos. Tantas lembranças ...

"Lylia"

"Você pode viver aqui a partir de agora. Mais tarde eu vou fazer uma visita. "

Ela deu instruções para que a menina fosse acomodada ao lado de cozinhas e ordenou que o meu cuidese dos ferimentos dela.

O homem gritou. "Você, sua cadela, que se sente com aquele ânimo deveria passar uma noite comigo para sentir o prazer uma vez na vida. Talvez melhore essa sua cara de tédio.

Ela virou-se para encarar o homem, ele parecia perturbado e começou a rir em deboche.

"Como eu disse que você vai vestir o preto. Mas não vai por inteiro. Cortar o membro imundo dele e alimentar os cães. "Ela voltou para perto de Ned" E os assistir os cães devorando a própria carne "

Quando uma menina saiu, uma sentença foi cumprida. Os gritos eram enjoar. Ned estava preso à saia da mãe e ficou com os olhos quando um corte cortou a carne do infeliz, que engoliu na própria agonia. Se Sansa teve comido ela, certamente, critérios vomitados no chão. Ela se virou para o filho que tremia violentamente.

"Ele é um homem mau, você viu o rosto da garotinha? Viu O que ele falou comigo? "

"Sim" ele chorou

"Prometa-me que jamais conseguirá algo assim com uma mulher" ela poderá seguir para olhar nos olhos dele.

"Nunca faria tal coisa" Os olhos arregalados.

"Você deve ser honrado como seu avô e seu pai. Eu te amo, não suporta um filho perverso. Terminamos por hoje, vamos brincar com seus irmãos. "Ele saiu correndo enquanto ela observava ou sangrava ser removida do chão.


	3. A despedida sem adeus

"Porra Sansa! O que você fez?" Tyrion entrou no grande salão gritando. Alguns servos ainda trabalhavam na limpeza do sangue enquanto Sansa analisava alguns livros de contabilidade.

"Modere a língua, meu senhor." Ela não se deu o trabalho de encarar o marido. "O senhor sabe que não me agrada ser interrompida enquanto estou trabalhando". Ela continuou escrevendo. Os servos observaram a interação do casal. A forma como Sansa tratava Tyrion perante as pessoas dava a impressão que ela o odiava. As pessoas comentavam que ele, com o apoio de Daenerys, havia exigido a esposa de volta e que ninguém poderia ir contra a vontade da Rainha. E depois do que ela foi capaz de suportar com Ramsay, ser casada com ele não era tão ruim. Dado a quantidade de filhos que tiveram ela, certamente, ela se resignava com as obrigações de esposa.

Então ela se conformou com o destino, mas a cada filho que carregava dele ela se tornava mais fria. E quando ele viajava para casterly rock, algumas vezes ela nem se despedia dele no pátio. Os deuses eram cruéis com a dama do norte, mas ao menos ele não a machuva.

"Ele está assustado, como pôde fazê-lo presenciar uma cena de castração?"

"Ele já está se tornando um senhor, deve tomar decisões difíceis. Meu pai sempre tinha ajuda dos meus irmãos para executar as sentenças." Ela continuou escrevendo.

"Sansa, olhe para mim" Ele falou num tom mais baixo, quase doloroso.

Ela empurrou a cadeira ruidosamente, se empertigou de pé.

"Não vou deixar que seus fantasmas interfiram na vida dos meus filhos. Não aja como Joffrey! Ned vai comigo pra Casterly rock, amanhã!" Ele saiu batendo a porta.

Os criados continuaram encarando a expressão impassível da dama do norte.

"Acho que já terminaram a limpeza. Eu preciso de um pouco de privacidade" eles saíram rapidamente e ela sabia que em poucos minutos o castelo inteiro estaria ciente da briga dos dois.

Ela lembrou-se o dia em que Joffrey a obrigou a ver a cabeça do pai em um pico e da noite de núpcias em que Ramsay obrigou Theon a assistir o estupro.

Ela decidiu que não seria a imagem de um monstro para os filhos.

Ned estava no pátio sentado num banquinho olhando para os próprios pés.

"Ned..."

O menino deu um pulo assustado, os olhos arregalados como pires "o que eu fiz?'

Todos encaravam a cena, o pátio ficou muito quieto.

"Venha comigo, precisamos conversar." Ela beijou o topo da cabeça do filho e o guiou até o quarto dele.

Quando eles entraram no quarto o garoto sentou na cama e ela ficou de joelhos na frente dele.

"Ned, eu quero lhe pedir perdão. Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo na sua frente. Eu não pretendia lhe assustar, fiquei com muito ódio pelo que ele fez com a garotinha..."

"Eu sei, eu vi. Você parecia outra pessoa."

"Mas eu sou sua mamãe... E às vezes a mamãe também comete erros. Mas quero que pense: eu já lhe machuquei alguma vez?"

"Nunca"

"Já machuquei seus irmãos?"

"Não"

"Mas eu já fui muito machucada, um dia você entenderá. A verdade é que eu não quero que você se machuque e também não quero você machuque ninguém. Mas você vai cuidar de todos do Norte e não pode permitir que os atos ruins fiquem impunes" ela estava chorando e colocou a cabeça no joelho dele "Eu te amo tanto, meu filho. Eu não sou um monstro."

"Claro que não, aquele homem é um monstro" a pequena mão acariciava os cabelos dela.

"O mundo está cheio de monstros, lute contra eles." Ela puxou debaixo da cama um embrulho. "Veja, você é um cavaleiro. Todo cavaleiro deve ter uma espada. Esta é uma espada que foi forjada a partir da espada de seu avô e pertenceu a seu tio Jamie também, A cumpridora de promessas"

"É linda!" Ned segurou a espada como o tesouro que ela era realmente.

"Quero que lembre que pertence ao norte. Mesmo que passe a viver em Casterly Rock, você é um nortenho. A espada da qual está foi forjada chamava-se Gelo. Você pode dar um nome a ela caso queira"

Os olhos do menino brilhavam, ela amava aqueles olhos desiguais que ele havia herdado do pai.

"Eu tenho um nome perfeito"

"Diga-me" Ela deu um enorme sorriso.

"A justiça da mãe."

...

Tyrion estava na biblioteca como ele costumava passar a maior parte do tempo. Sansa não permitia que ele se intrometesse na administração do Norte e do castelo e ele também passava muito tempo mandando instruções para Casterly Rock. Sansa foi a procura do marido e levou uma cesta com frutas e queijos. Ela ordenou que as crianças jantassem nas cozinhas, alegando o mau comportamento durante o desjejum. Mas, na realidade, ela queria que eles pudessem conversar com mais calma. Tyrion havia avisado através de Podrick que não se juntaria a ela para a refeição noturna. Mas ela não poderia esperar até que ele aparecesse tarde da noite. Ele partiria nas primeiras horas da manhã e ela queria ter tempo para que ele digerisse a notícia. Sansa entrou trancando a porta.

"Fui ver Ned. Me desculpei por tê-lo obrigado a presenciar a cena."

"Ele ainda vai continuar assustado. Não é algo que possa esquecer facilmente." Tyrion estava sentado na frente mesa de estudos mas, incrivelmente não estava lendo. Ela se recostou junto à mesa ao lado da cadeira que ele ocupava.

"Eu sei... Talvez a viagem o ajude a lidar com isso, ficar um pouco longe de mim. Talvez eu não seja uma boa mãe. " Ela estava massageando as têmporas e apertou os olhos para reprimir as lágrimas. "Você poderia me perdoar?"

"Me perdoe também ter agido daquela forma na frente dos criados. Você é uma loba, lobos são ferozes! Eu entendo que você queira que ele seja forte e ele será um dia. Ele vai ficar bem, conhecerá muitas coisas nessa viagem e esquecerá isso."

"Não sei..."

Ele apertou a mão dela sobre a mesa. "Você definitivamente não está tendo um bom momento. O que está lhe atormentando?"

Ela começou a chorar copiosamente.

"Estou tendo náuseas matinais, estou carregando outro filho seu."

Ele sorriu largamente as ela não pareci muito satisfeita.

"Tem certeza? Você foi ao Meister?"

"Não há necessidade disso, já tive oito filhos. Conheço os sinais"

"Agora eu entendo seu mau humor, você fica muito brava quando está esperando."

"Eu sempre estou esperando um filho. SEMPRE!"

"Não se aflija, você ama crianças. Quando eles nascem você fica radiante. Em nenhum dos meus sonhos mais absurdos eu seria capaz de imaginar que teria uma família assim." Ele beijou as mãos da esposa. "Os ossos podres de Tywin e Cersei devem estar se contorcendo nas covas pela minha felicidade"

"Mas não sei se sou capaz de educar tantas crianças. Acho que esse incidente com Ned me fez ver o quanto sou falha com eles." Ela soluçou.

"Claro que pode. Você é a guardiã do Norte, você é capaz de tudo. É a mulher com o espírito mais inquebrável do mundo e todas as vezes que acho que você vai cair, você me surpreende. E fica mais linda a cada filho que me dá."

Ela bufou "Você está tentando me animar"

"Claro que não. Minhas mãos de anão nem são capazes de apalpar toda da extensão desse seu traseiro glorioso! As mulheres do norte tem inveja e você sabe disto. Por isso não gosta de ter criadas para lhe ajudar a vestir-se."

"Não é isso. São as minhas cicatrizes Tyrion." Ela fungou, e um pequeno sorriso já se formou nos lábios.

"Elas já são quase imperceptíveis agora. Não são bem as cicatrizes que as pessoas comentam. É essa sua cintura maravilhosa" ele traçou um dedo pela curva. "E esses seios" e subiu o dedo pela lateral da mama "oito filhos e eles continuam deliciosos."

Ela sorriu para ele um sorriso que poucas pessoas conheciam. O marido tinha uma boca suja, mas era tão carinhoso, sempre a tratou com tanto respeito. Ela pensou por que passou tanto tempo para consumar esse casamento, ela teria sido poupada de tanta dor.

"Vou sentir a sua falta" ele já estava erguendo as saias dela e Sansa sentou-se na mesa em frente a ele. "eu sabia que você viria até aqui."

"Obvio, meu senhor. Você nunca deve reclamar que não cumpro com minhas obrigações de esposa."

"Você nunca consegue abandonar as formalidades, não é?" Ele reclamou, mas já havia erguido as saias dela. Tyrion retirou os sapatos da esposa e deixou um rastro de beijos pelas longas pernas dela enquanto desafazia os laços da calcinha.

"Você me acha muito formal agora?" ela soltou os laços do vestido e de repente já estava completamente nua.

Ele admirou toda a extensão da beleza nua prostrada. "Você nunca é formal na cama, ou sobre uma mesa."

Ela sorriu ainda mais de satisfação.

Então ele já estava com a cabeça entre as pernas dela, enquanto ele lambia as dobras avidamente e se concentrava em seu ponto sensível. Ela agarrava cachos loiros dele e gemia baixinho. Ele ficava fascinado em como a esposa se derretia para ele. Ele falou sério a respeito dela, nunca antes ele esteve com uma mulher como ela, não havia necessidade de ter outras.

Ele parou subitamente "Talvez não devêssemos... Com você gravida..."

"O quê... Continue!" ela remexeu o quadril em busca de preenchimento. "Tyrie, isso nunca atrapalhou nossa cama. Por favor... Não faça isso comigo..."O casamento deles era mesmo inexplicável. Ela era a guardiã do norte, uma dama estoica e gelada. ela nunca suplicava nada a ninguém. Mas ele era o homem dela e ela ninguém conseguiria imaginar como era intimidade deles. Tyrion se sentia o homem mais poderoso dos sete reinos.

"Mas nós não estamos na cama, você pode se machucar..."

Só que ela estava sempre tão faminta por ele. Sansa saltou da mesa e abriu as calças dele tão rapidamente que quando ele percebeu, ela já o montava. Ela ela já estava pingando por ele. Ela desferiu beijos molhados pelo pescoço dele e depois mordeu o lábio inferior do marido.

"Vamos passar um ano separados. Devemos nos despedir" ela gemeu enquanto cavalgava sobre ele. Ele ainda estava completamente vestido enquanto Sansa usava apenas as meias.

"É por isso que você está sempre grávida." Ele lambeu o mamilo sensível dela delicadamente e ela gritou. Ele a segurou pelo meio e se esforçou muito para não vir antes dela. Tyrion agradeceu aos deuses que os livros da biblioteca pudesse abafar os gritos dela.

"Eu te amo... Tanto..." Ele já havia dito a ela muitas vezes e ela nunca havia correspondido. Ela não o amava, e não queria enganá-lo. Quanto mais pessoas ela amasse mais ela teria a perder. E ela tinha oito filhos, o amor dela era exclusivo deles.

Mas ela o abraçou e deu um beijo molhado em retribuição. Teria que ser suficiente.

"Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, meu senhor. Oh... Meu Tyrie..."

Os movimentos eram mais erráticos e a cada novo golpe ela gritava.

Ela soluçou perdida no próprio orgasmo enquanto cravava as unhas nos ombros dele. Mas ela continuou no mesmo ritmo até que ele se derramou dentro dela.

Sansa permaneceu sentada sobre ele enquanto ele acariciava a barriga dela.

"Metade dos nossos filhos foram feitos aqui." Ela sussurrou.

"Não há como saber, você está sempre me seduzindo. Lady Sansa, você disfarça muito bem sua natureza selvagem."

"Uma dama deve aquecer o marido" Ela gargalhou e o beijou mais uma vez.

...

Muito mais tarde, depois de terem se amado mais uma vez na cama de modo muito mais silencioso, houve uma batida na porta. Era Ned, os olhos molhados.

"Não consigo dormir, posso ficar com vocês?"

"Claro! Eu posso ler para você." Tyrion abraçou o filho que já era mais alto que ele.

"Deite aqui comigo. Vou sentir sua falta" ela o abraçou ternamente quando ele subiu na cama. "Você terá um novo irmão."

"Por isso estou indo embora?"

"Não! Seu pai acha que será bom para você. Casterly Rock será sua casa um dia... Eu te amo." Mesmo estando tão cansada da rotina Sansa estava muito magoada com Tyrion. Era muito difícil se separar do filho. Mas palavras não ditas era a maldição do casamento deles. Havia troca de olhares, havia muito sexo, muita excitação, e até amor da parte de Tyrion. E embora ela gostasse dele, eles não conversavam. Sansa achava que se abrir para ele a tornaria mais fraca. Ela tinha que ser forte pois era uma dama gelada do norte, afinal. Só que ele insistia em levar o filho dela para longe.

"Vai passar muito rápido, eu prometo" Tyrion tentou conter o choro, ele também não queria ir embora. E a cada vez que ele partia ela parecia mais fria e ele queria dar espaço para ela ser a dama do norte sem a interferência dele. Não havia espaço para ele em Winterfell.

Tyrion subiu no banquinho para alcançar um livro na prateleira, depois subiu na cama e começou um conto leve, nada sobre dragões naquela noite.

Sansa e Tyrion trocaram um olhar de tristeza. Um ano seria muito tempo para estar distante.

...

No dia seguinte os cavaleiros estavam prontos com as bandeiras Lannisters, havia uma carruagem também pois Tyrion não conseguia cavalgar por muito tempo sem sentir dor. E ele sabia que não aguentaria por muito mais tempo fazer o trajeto com tanta frequência.

Todos foram se despedir. E havia muita tristeza, Sansa se ajoelhou junto ao filho e lhe deu um pingente em formato de lobo.

"Seja bravo, seja forte e volte inteiro para casa. Vou lembrar-me de você todos os dias." Ela reprimiu as lágrimas o melhor que pôde. Ela se inclinou e deu um longo beijo na bochecha do filho.

"Eu também, eu prometo que vou voltar e trazer todas as joias do Rochedo para a senhora ficar ainda mais linda."

"Você é muito galante. Mas eu só quero que você volte logo" ela o abraçou com todo amor e beijou com força.

Tyrion estava se despedindo dos outros filhos, que choravam e estava com a pequena Joana nos braços quando se virou para ela.

"Temos quase vinte dias de viagem pela frente, o quanto mais rápido sairmos melhor"

Ela se dirigiu ao marido com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Eu pedi ao meistre algumas poções para aliviar as suas dores" ela lhe entregou alguns vidrinhos com líquidos coloridos.

Ele chegou muito perto dela. Mas ela não se curvou para ele, ela nunca faria isso na frente das pessoas. Ele beijou a mão dela.

"Eu te amo tanto. Queria nunca mais ter que te deixar."

"E mesmo assim você me afasta do meu filho" Ela dirigiu um olhar duro a ele.

"Ele voltará em breve, eu prometo. E ficará aqui até a idade adulta. Eu que, certamente, não aguentarei muitas viagens como esta. Mas se você quiser que eu fique eu fico."

"Seus filhos..."

"Não Sansa. Eu falo de você, minha esposa. Por que tem que parecer ser outra pessoa na frente dos outros?" Ele não entendia como uma pessoa poderia parecer duas. Em privado ela era amorosa e dedicada, mas perante as pessoas nem Cersei era tão fria com Robert como ela.

"Eu... Eu... Pare com isso. Todos perceberão." O pátio estava muito movimentado com a partida e ninguém estava prestando atenção aos dois.

"Tudo bem. É melhor eu ir logo, não quero lhe envergonhar por muito mais tempo."

Ela não queria que ele ficasse magoado com ela, como todas as outras vezes em que ele partiu. Ela era uma boa esposa, fazia tudo para agradá-lo, mas ele insistia em demonstrações públicas de afeto e ela não permitiria nunca. Ela tinha que manter a dignidade perante as pessoas, não poderia agir como uma donzela apaixonada. Ela nunca se recusou a deitar com ele, na maioria das vezes era ela quem tomava a iniciativa. Mas quando havia outras pessoas ela se retraía como uma ostra, não permitiria que ele a tocasse. Tyrion achava que o motivo era que ela se envergonhava por ele ser anão e Lannister. Talvez ela houvesse se arrependido de ter retornado o casamento. Ela agiu por impulso por medo dos outros homens que cortejavam e logo em seguida engravidou dele.

"Quando o senhor voltar, já terei outro filho seu em meus braços."

Ele entregou Joana a ela.

"Eu Já lhe dei herdeiros o suficiente, não é mesmo? Quando o bebê nascer virei com Ned e depois retornarei sozinho a Castely Rock em definitivo" Ele não esperou uma resposta e se virou para montar o cavalo. Se ela queria ter apenas um homem entre as pernas, que arrumasse um amante. Ele já estava ficando velho para esperar que ela demonstrasse um pingo de sentimento por ele, além das quatro paredes do quarto. Quando Tyrion se virou para olhar uma ultima vez ela já estava marchando com Joana nos braços para dentro do castelo. Ela não deu um ultimo adeus.

Sansa foi para os aposentos, chorar escondida.


	4. O sacrifício

O sacrifício

Chapter Text

Sansa continuou a cumprir suas obrigações como era esperado. Ela ouve as petições das pessoas que compram, Administra os estoques de comida, acompanha como as leituras dos filhos e quando sobrava um tempo trabalhado nos bordados para a migração do bebê novo. Ela também coordena a mudança de todos os quartos acima do grande salão. Eles poderiam mais espaço e ela poderia estar sempre perto de todos os filhos. Ela ordenou algumas mudanças na decoração nos cômodos e adotou como filhas mais velhas ela usava tecidos para as que eram confeccionadas novas cortinas e lençóis.

Sansa ocupava o dia ou o máximo que podia. Mas, quando ela se despede sozinha, a falta do marido era dolorosa demais. Muito mais do que ela era capaz de admitir até ela própria. Ela chorava todas as noites até adormecer.

Ainda na primeira semana após a partida de Ned e Tyrion, Tyrianna bateu na porta durante a noite.

"Mamãe posso entrar? Você está chorando? "

Anna estava com um enorme pedaço de pão, teve o hábito de ir às cozinhas durante a noite. Sansa enxugou o rosto o melhor que pôde, mas estava uma bagunça. Os olhos vermelhos denunciariam.

"Eu sinto muita falta do seu irmão" Anna conseguiu que enquanto a mãe falava estava agarrada à camisa de dormir de Tyrion.

"Durma aqui comigo, não gosto de dormir sozinha" Elas se abraçam abraçadas e sansa choram mais um pouco enquanto Anna acariciava a barriga da mãe.

"Ele voltará."

Eu sei. Ele disse que vai me trazer jóias. Ned é muito gentil. "

"Eu não falo dele ... Ele disse que não volta a morar aqui. Vi que você saiu do pátio para chorar escondido. Todos acham que você ou odeia, mas eu sei que não. Ele voltaá, ele sempre volta. Você só tem que pedir desta vez. "

...

Um mês após a partida da comitiva um corvo chegou para avisar a chegada ao castelo rock. Isso é deixado aliviado, porém não menos triste. E se Ned se encanta pela riqueza e não quisesse mais voltar ao norte? Ela tem que nunca mais vê o filho, lembra-se da separação da mãe e nunca mais vê-o e como palavras do marido ecoavam na cabeça dela.

_Ele tem outra mulher, ele vai me deixar ... O pai dele que morava longe da esposa. Papai foi embora de winterfell e nunca mais voltou. Por que isso me incomoda? Não era isso que você queria?_

Os dias se passavam e ela se entristecia mais e mais. Ela não sentiu muito apetite, enjoava muito e parecia estar desacostumada a estar grávida.

Sansa chegou aos três meses de gestação e não estava saindo como outras vezes. Ela se sentiu mais cansada, mais redonda e meistre suspeitava que ela esperava gêmeos novamente. O humor piorava a cada dia e o cansaço deixava insuportável e ela se sentia demais demais para cuidar dos filhos e fazer todo o resto.

Ela sentiu cada dia mais falta de marido, carinho, calor, atenção e até a boca suja dele. Ela o imagava com outras mulheres. Talvez ela precise ser traída ... Estava sempre grávida e redonda e nunca estava em casa. Ela também não era uma pessoa muito bem humorada como quando jovem.

Num dia particularmente difícil, ela estava recuperada no canto do corredor tentando respirar, quando duas vezes causou uma conversa sem perceber a presença dela.

"Uma bruxa está cada dia pior, ela faz um sacrifício com alguém."

Está maluca? Se ela nos ouvir ... "

"Não vê que ela agora serve ao Rholor e está sempre com aquela pedra vermelha pendurada no pescoço? Como pode uma mulher continuar tão linda depois de tantos filhos? A pedra esconde a verdadeira aparência dela. Mas a gravidez está saindo mal e ela pode querer trocar a vida do filho por um dos nossos! "

Sansa agarrou a pedra no pescoço, era um rubi que ganha o presente de Tyrion.

"Não me admira que o anão fuja dela. Ela ou enfeitiça para fazer como crianças e depois ele vai embora ... Todos os anos são a mesma coisa. "

Sansa ficou chocada com tanta leviandade, mas decidiu ter uma abordagem diferente do que seria esperado diante de tamanha traição. Ela saiu das sombras e ergueu a barriga e a cabeça o melhor que pôde.

"Vejo que o presente que ganhei do meu lorde marido é fonte de especulação." Ela tirou o colar, pegou a mão da criada com toda delicadeza e colocou a pedra na palma. "Fique com ele. É um presente de sua senhora, quero que use todos os dias e lembre da minha generosidade."

"Lady Stark..."

"Ponha o colar, Serynna" ela forçou um sorriso.

As mãos trêmulas da criada obedeceram como se estivesse colocando a própria forca no pescoço.

"Combina muito com você. Você é linda. Traga Anny, Gerion, e Myria para brincar com meus filhos no jardim de vidro. Você também Lyara, traga o pequeno Ben."

"A senhora sabe quem somos?" Se os olhos das criadas pudessem saltar das órbitas eles teriam feito.

"Não há nada no Norte que eu não saiba. Tragam as crianças hoje à tarde. É uma ordem"

Se virou e partiu para o quarto para vomitar no penico.

Esse incidente teve um impacto mais profundo do que ela poderia supor. Ela já fora a filha mais amável dos Starks, mas não havia mais sombra daquela garotinha no corpo mutilado e retorcido pela dor. Ela se permitia ser leve apenas na presença da família e agora ela estava incompleta. Havia uma angústia que ela não era capaz de explicar.

Ela decidiu escrever para Tyrion.

_Meu Senhor Marido,_

_Em Winterfell tudo continua em ordem. Os estoques estão abastecidos, as tarefas estão sendo executadas sem nenhuma intercorrência. _

_Seus filhos estão a cada dia maiores. Tyriana tem seu gosto pelos livros e o mesmo gosto que possuo pelos bolos de limão, por esse motivo está ficando a cada dia mais rechonchuda. Cat pergunta muito pelo senhor. Ela é uma garota meiga e já borda muito bem. Ordenei que elas começassem a ter aulas de luta também junto com os garotos. Mulheres também devem saber lutar. Rickon e Tommem agora dividem o mesmo quarto. Rickon arrumou um cachorrinho para cuidar e o animal sujou toda a tapeçaria do quarto. Tommem colocou o animal para dormir no corredor. Ele é o filho mais astuto de todos. Myrcela gosta muito de dormir e não quer ter lições com a septã. Bran já corre desenfreadamente pelo pátio e morre de ciúmes dos irmãos. Joana está começando a comer com as próprias mãos e já fala mamãe e Papai Tyrie, eu a estou ensinando. Tenho tido a companhia da pequena Lylia, infelizmente ela e eu temos muito em comum. _

_Meistre Luke suspeita que esteja esperando gêmeos novamente. Sinto-me um pouco doente, temo pelo futuro da gestação. Minhas pernas parecem enormes e tenho muitas tonturas. _

_Sinto falta de Ned, espero que ele esteja se adaptando ao clima. Não o deixe tomar muito sol, ele não é acostumado. Espero ansiosamente o seu retorno. _

_Já faz três meses desde sua partida e me sinto inquieta._

_Da sua, Sansa._

Depois de quinze dias ela recebeu um corvo em resposta.

"_Querida Sansa,_

_Sinto muito não estar aí para lhe apoiar neste momento. Espero que você não faça nada que comprometa sua saúde. _

_Sinto falta até das refeições atribuladas em família._

_A verdade é que Ned não parece feliz. Tem muitos pesadelos e começou a andar enquanto dorme. Algumas vezes ele tem febre. Ele também sente falta de Winterfell._

_Planejo voltar antes do previsto, tenho apenas que resolver algumas pendências aqui. Eu te amo mais do que uma simples carta possa dizer._

_Perdoe-me por falar com você daquele jeito, eu estava confuso._

_Com muito amor, Tyrion._

Ela ficou muito preocupada com Ned, e pediu aos deuses que eles voltassem logo. Ela estava se sentindo muito sozinha, a cada noite dormia com um filho diferente, ou ate mais de um no caso dos gêmeos. Na vez de Rickon ela permitiu até que ele trouxesse o cachorro para o quarto. Ela se apressou em responder a carta.

_Meu querido marido,_

_Meus pesadelos estão cada dia piores, temo estar ficando louca. Estou com frio o tempo todo mesmo que o inverno já tenha ido embora e eu nunca tenha sido afetada por ele. Seus filhos sentem sua falta, eu sinto sua falta. Por favor, volte para nós. Traga nosso amado filho de volta para mim. Há a angustia em mim que não consigo entender. Não há motivos para você me pedir perdão. _

_Sua Sansa._

...

_Ela estava amarrada, nua, as feridas nas costas escorriam sangue. Uma sensação terrivelmente familiar. Olhos pálidos a observavam das sombras "você já está pronta para foder, cadela Stark?"_

_Uma faca penetrou sua abertura, rasgando suas entranhas, mas ela não conseguiu se mover, nem gritar. A dor lancinante esmagou sua voz._

"_E sempre farei parte de você."_

Ela acordou num salto. Tommem, que estava ao lado dela, também acordou assustado.

"O que houve?"

"Apenas o bebê chutando" a criança se agitou violentamente em seu ventre "volte a dormir, eu te amo" ela não dormiu mais. Os olhos secos a garganta estreita, os calafrios. Ela tremia. O desamparado tomou conta dela. Em nenhuma vez em que esperava criança ele se sentiu tão desprotegida e sozinha. Algo havia mudado nela. Joana deu um grito. Ela se apressou em ir ao berço, a criança estava ardendo em febre.

"Não pode ser." Ela pensou em voz alta.

Meistre Luke a medicou e ela ficou ao lado da filha durante todo o tempo, mas a febre não diminuía. E a preocupação só aumentava. O bebê chorava muito e depois ficava muito quieta... Foi enviado o corvo mais rápido para avisar a Tyrion.

O sofrimento durou quinze dias, Sansa estava com os olhos inchados e não saía de junto da filha, que gritava em agonia. Aparentemente se tratava de uma infecção de inverno. Mas não havia como saber a causa. Poderia ser também outra coisa, já que ela era anã e os anões não costumavam viver muito. Tudo foi feito, mas a doença era arrebatadora.

"_E sempre farei parte de você."_

A voz repetia na cabeça dela.

Foi quando numa tarde a febre foi tão alta que a bebê convulsionou nos braços de Sansa e sucumbiu. O grito de desespero da mãe ecoou por todo o norte. O que restou foi apenas a dor.

...

Quando Tyrion chegou a Winterfell o clima era de total consternação e ele soube imediatamente que havia chegado tarde demais. O pátio estava escuro e sinistro, o vento gelado do norte gritava morte nos ouvidos dele.

Podrick o recebeu nos portões e o ajudou a desmontar do cavalo em que ele viajara, Ned veio no mesmo cavalo que o pai mas conseguiu saltar sozinho.

"Ela está há dias trancada no quarto lorde Tyrion. Só permite que as crianças entrem. Anna e Cat que a alimentam e ajudam a tomar banho. O Meistre deu extrato de beladona a ela mas quando ela recobrou os sentidos ficou furiosa. Então as meninas estão armadas, armadas com flechas. Ninguém entra sem que elas permitam."

"Obrigado Podrick. Joana demorou muito a partir?" talvez se ela tivesse morrido rapidamente ele não se sentiria tão culpado.

"Infelizmente sim. Lady Sansa ficou acordada por dias. O choro da pequena Joana ainda dói aos meus ouvidos, senhor. Sinto muito" a voz de Podrick embargou.

Tyrion partiu para os aposentos juntamente com Ned. Quando eles entraram no quarto Tyrion viu a cena mais desoladora que ele teve a infelicidade de presenciar: Rickon, Myrcella e Tommem dormiam no tapete, junto à lareira. Catellyn bordava um padrão para o novo bebê. A menina estava com os olhos vermelhos e estava abatida. O arco estava entre as pernas dela também e ela saltou quando a porta se abriu, mas relaxou quando percebeu que eram Tyrion e Ned.

Sansa estava na cama recostada em alguns travesseiros enquanto Tyrianna e Lylia a alimentavam com um pouco de sopa. Ela estava com os olhos vidrados e molhados de lágrimas, os cabelos desgrenhados, os lábios rachados e pele mais pálida que a neve. Uma mão protetiva no ventre inchado e a outra agarrava Bran que dormia placidamente com a boca no seio dela. O seio do qual Joana costumava se alimentar derramava leite através do vestido. Todo o corpo de Sansa chorava a dor da filha perdida.

Ned se antecipou em falar com a mãe.

"Eu voltei mamãe." Ele sentou-se na beira da cama "Nunca mais saio do seu lado"

"Meu filho amado, senti sua falta" ela agarrou o menino e começou a soluçar. "Ela chorou por dias... Sua pequena irmã... Você não pôde se despedir."

"Sinto muito. Eu te amo" o menino chorou também, ele vivia reclamando de saudades da mãe e voltar para casa naquela situação foi esmagador para o coração de uma criança de apenas nove anos.

Os outros filhos acordaram com a movimentação e agarraram Tyrion em abraços pesarosos. A perda da irmã foi terrível, o estado emocional de Sansa trouxe uma sombra ao olhar das crianças.

Depois de cumprimentar todos os filhos ele se aproximou de Sansa.

"Sansa..."

"Anna e Cat, levem seus irmãos" a voz rouca. Os olhos inchados fulminaram Tyrion.

"Tem certeza mamãe?" Cat sussurrou.

"Saiam, por favor. Não entrem até que eu os chame de volta."

Catellyn pegou Bran nos braços e Anna levou os outros com a ajuda de Ned. Quando a porta se fechou Sansa pulou da cama e agarrou Tyrion pelo colarinho e ele tremeu com o toque das mãos geladas dela, as unhas cravaram o pescoço do marido.

"A culpa é sua! Você levou meu filho para longe de mim! Todas as vezes que alguém da minha família sai do norte alguma desgraça acontece!" Tyrion nunca havia visto Sansa tão histérica. Ela gritou tão alto que os corvos gritaram de volta. Os pelos da nuca de Tyrion se arrepiaram, mas ele deixou que ela descarregasse a raiva dela nele. Ele tinha que suportar e simplesmente ficou calado.

"Dizem que sou uma sacerdotisa vermelha. Uma bruxa... Que eu faço sacrifícios..." ela caiu de joelhos, mas continuou segurando-o "Como eu gostaria que fosse verdade! Eu mataria você, só para ter minha filha de volta!" ela cravou as unhas na barba dele. "Eu disse que estaria lhe esperando com mais um filho nos braços e Joana se foi. Você não estava aqui... Você nunca está aqui! Eu te Odeio!" a histeria de Sansa certamente alarmou o castelo inteiro. Tyrion pensou na dor que Catelyn sentiu ao ver Robb ser esfaqueado. Provavelmente a reação foi parecida à de Sansa. Ele já havia visto Sansa sofrer demais, pelo pai, pelo irmão, pela mãe... Mas nada se comparava àquilo. O comportamento estoico e gelado dela havia se esvaído, o descontrole foi total e a dor a varreu para uma espécie de loucura. Ela estava quebrada, talvez definitivamente. E ele não pôde deixar de se culpar também.

Tyrion ouviu quando Anna gritou com os irmãos do corredor para que todos fossem para as cozinhas, Bran deu um grito assustado e Myrcella perguntou "mamãe está louca?"

Mas as vozes foram abafadas pela voz de Podrick. "Sua mãe precisa descansar. Lorde Tyrion cuidará dela. Cat e Anna, você fizeram o que podiam."

Sansa gritou mais uma vez de dor, de desespero.

"A minha filha... Ela era anã, mas eu jamais deixaria que alguém a maltratasse. Eu cuidaria dela! Ela sofreu muito... Minha bebê... Eu não consigo suportar... Não consigo olhar para você sem me lembrar dela"

"Eu daria minha vida pela dela sem hesitar." Ele segurou os lados do rosto dela. "Se você quiser nunca mais terá que me ver. Eu te amo, mas não quero que se martirize com minha presença. Me perdoe..."

"Anão estúpido! Eu te odeio. "Ela gritou uma última vez até que a voz comece a falhar. Ela ficou sem ar e não sentou no chão. Tyrion a abraçou e ela o puxou mais perto "Te odeio por me deixar ... Me deixar sempre esperando você ... Você é meu marido, você é minha família." Ela murmurou. As mãos dela caíram deixando um rastro de sangue e ela o agarrou pelo meio e enterrou o rosto no peito dele, encharcando ou gibão de lágrimas. "Nunca mais ninguém da minha família sairá do norte"


End file.
